The present invention relates to a method of and a structure for attaching a microwave absorber to the ceiling, a wall, the floor or the like.
A simulation on electromagnetism jamming or microwave reflection characteristics has conventionally been conducted with the use of a microwave anechoic chamber or a microwave semi-anechoic chamber. For attaching microwave absorbers to the ceiling, walls, floor and the like of such a chamber, there has been employed an adhesive bonding method of bonding the bottoms of the microwave absorbers to the installation sides of the chamber. According to this method, the microwave absorbers are required to be fixed with the use of jigs or frames until the adhesives are perfectly solidified.
According to this method, however, such fixation takes time and care should be used such that the microwave absorbers are not damaged in the course of fixation. Thus, this method has never been suitable for attachment of microwave absorbers in a stable, rapid and easy manner. Further, replacement of used microwave absorbers with new ones has also been troublesome.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to attach microwave absorbers in a much more stable, rapid and easier manner as compared with the prior art.
To achieve the object, the present invention provides a microwave absorber attaching method comprising: bonding a plurality of ferrite plates to a shield plate at an installation place such as the ceiling, a wall, the floor or the like; connecting the base portion of a support rod to the ferrite plates, causing the support rod to project therefrom; placing a microwave absorber with its base portion placed along the ferrite plates; passing the support rod through a tip opening of the microwave absorber, causing the support rod to project through the tip opening; passing the support rod through a covering tray to cover the microwave absorber; and fastening a fastening member to a tip threaded portion of the support rod, whereby the microwave absorber is attached to the installation place.
According to the attaching method of above, with the use of the support rod connected to the ferrite plates at the installation place, a microwave absorber can readily, quickly and stably be attached as placed along the ferrite plates.
The present invention also provides a microwave absorber attaching method comprising: bonding a plurality of ferrite plates to a shield plate at an installation place such as the ceiling, a wall, the floor or the like; connecting the base portion lateral side of the microwave absorber positioned at each end of the installation place, to the ferrite plates with the use of fixing jigs; and coupling adjacent microwave absorbers, to each other, with the use of ferrite-plate fixing jigs for fixing thereof to the ferrite plates and with the use of positioning jigs to be inserted between jig members of the ferrite-plate fixing jigs, whereby the microwave absorbers are attached to the installation place.
According to the attaching method of immediately above, with the use of the base lateral sides of microwave absorbers instead of the support rod, a number of microwave absorbers can successively be attached with no spaces wasted. This enables the microwave absorbers to be very readily, quickly and stably attached.
Further, according to another attaching method jointly using the methods above-discussed, microwave absorbers can be attached in a further stable manner.
As further set forth, the present invention provides a microwave absorber attaching method comprising: bonding a plurality of ferrite plates to a shield plate at an installation place such as the ceiling, a wall, the floor or the like; attaching, to the ferrite plates, supports through which a hanging shaft passes; and engaging, with the hanging shaft, engagement portions of a microwave absorber at the base portion thereof, whereby the microwave absorber is attached as placed along the ferrite plates.
According to the attaching method of immediately above, no other member is required to be attached to the tip of the microwave absorber. This not only stabilizes the performance of the microwave absorber, but also simplifies the attachment thereof.
As also set forth, the present invention provides a microwave absorber attaching method wherein: a plurality of ferrite plates are bonded directly to a shield plate; or a plurality of ferrite plates are previously bonded to a panel, through which the plurality of ferrite plates are then bonded to a shield plate.
Bonding the ferrite plates directly to the shield plate, is suitable to field execution. On the other hand, previously bonding the ferrite plates to the panel is advantageous in view of previous preparation at the factory, thus facilitating the delivery of the ferrite-bonded panel to the execution field.
The present invention may be arranged such that the gaps between adjacent ferrite plates are sealed with a magnetic sealing agent. The present invention may be arranged such that the gaps between adjacent ferrite plates and the gaps between adjacent ferrite-bonded panels are sealed with a magnetic sealing agent.
According to the invention, the following problems can be solved.
For sticking tile-like ferrite plates to the base plate without any gaps between adjacent ferrite plates in order to dispose microwave absorbers for forming a microwave anechoic chamber or the like, the workers are required to have excessive concentration. This lengthens the term of works with an increase in execution cost. In fact, most of the ferrite plates are not smooth and flat at the peripheral contours thereof. It is therefore often required to polish the ferrite plates, causing the same to be smoothed and flattened at the peripheral contours thereof. This results in excessive increase in execution cost for sticking the ferrite plates. Even though the ferrite plates are stuck without any gaps between adjacent ferrite plates, there are inevitably produced gaps between adjacent ferrite plates, with the passage of time after the execution, due to distortion of the base plate or the structure including the base plate, or due to external force such as that caused by an earthquake or the like.
In view of the foregoing, it has been proposed to overcome such a gap problem by putting linings, or by producing, with high precision, ferrite plates with the use of molds. According to the method using linings, a number of linings are required. This not only increases the cost, but also requires much labor for disposing such linings. The method using molds is also disadvantageous in view of much labor for sintering and machining the ferrite plates.
The problems above-mentioned can be solved by the use of the magnetic sealing agent to fill the gaps.
The present invention may be arranged such that the magnetic sealing agent comprises magnetic powder and a binder, and is arranged to penetrate the gaps under a capillary action and to be hardened later.
Here, the gaps refer to the gaps between adjacent ferrite plates and to the gaps between adjacent ferrite-bonded panels, but are not limited thereto.
According to this simple and economical method of applying the magnetic sealing agent to the gaps, the magnetic sealing agent penetrates the gaps and is then hardened to fill the gaps, thus preventing the microwave absorbing capacity from being lowered due to gaps. Further, this involves less likelihood that after application, the magnetic sealing agent is greatly contracted to produce gaps again.
We set forth specific embodiments of the magnetic sealing agent.
As an attaching structure for embodying the microwave absorber attaching method, the present invention provides a microwave absorber attaching structure for attaching a microwave absorber to a shield plate of an installation place such as the ceiling, a wall, the floor or the like, this structure comprising:
(1) a plurality of ferrite plates bonded to a shield plate;
(2) a support rod to be connected at the base portion thereof to the ferrite plates, causing the support rod to project therefrom;
(3) a microwave absorber of which base portion is placed along the ferrite plates;
(4) a covering tray through which the support rod passes through to project through a tip opening of the microwave absorber, such that the microwave absorber is covered by the covering tray; and
(5) a fastening member to be fastened to a threaded portion at the tip of the support rod.
The structure above-mentioned is suitable for embodying the microwave absorber attaching method discussed on page 2 hereof.
The present invention also provides a microwave absorber attaching structure for attaching a microwave absorber to a shield plate of an installation place such as the ceiling, a wall, the floor or the like, this structure comprising:
(1) a plurality of ferrite plates bonded to a shield plate;
(2) microwave absorbers of which base portions are placed along the ferrite plates;
(3) fixing jigs for attaching, to an installation place, the base portion lateral side of the microwave absorber positioned at each end of the installation place; and
(4) fixing jigs and positioning jigs for coupling adjacent microwave absorbers to each other.
According to the structure above-mentioned, microwave absorbers can be attached more readily and more economically in a more stable manner as compared with the attaching structure discussed immediately above.
The present invention may be arranged such that those plate members of the fixing jigs set forth at (3) immediately above and those plate members of the fixing jigs and the positioning jigs set forth at (4) immediately above which are parallel to the ferrite plates, are attached as positioned between the ferrite plates and the microwave absorbers.
The present invention provides a microwave absorber attaching structure for attaching a microwave absorber to a shield plate of an installation place such as the ceiling, a wall, the floor or the like, this structure comprising:
(1) a plurality of ferrite plates bonded to a shield plate;
(2) supports attached to the ferrite plates;
(3) a hanging shaft passing through the supports; and
(4) a microwave absorber provided at the base portion thereof with engagement portions which engage with the hanging shaft.
The structure immediately above is suitable for embodying the further attaching method of page 4, and is advantageous in view of simplification of the microwave absorber attaching structure and convenient delivery of the parts.
The microwave absorber attaching method and structure of the present invention produce the following effects:
(1) A hollow pyramid-shape microwave absorber can be attached to ferrite plates bonded to the ceiling, a wall, the floor or the like without the microwave absorber damaged and without troublesome previous preparation required.
(2) Unlike a method of prior art of sticking the bottom side of a hollow pyramid-shape microwave absorber to a ferrite surface, the method of the present invention does not involve the likelihood that with the passage of time, the adhesion is deteriorated to cause the microwave absorber to fall down from the ceiling or the wall. This enables the execution work to be highly reliable.
(3) According to a method of prior art, a thin, hollow pyramid-like microwave absorber is small in bottom area to possibly reduce the whole adhesive strength. However, the present invention does not involve such possibility.
(4) According to a method of prior art, it is required to fix a microwave absorber with suitable jigs or frames until the adhesives are perfectly solidified. According to the present invention, on the other hand, the fixation of a microwave absorber can be completed by merely fastening fastening members such as bolts, nuts or the like. This not only shortened the period of time of attaching work, but also lowers the cost.
(5) When there is used a microwave absorber attaching structure of which major parts are made of plastic which does not reflect microwaves, this does not impede the performance of the microwave absorber.
(6) As compared with an adhesive bonding method of prior art, the present invention is advantageous in view of easy maintenance and easy replacement to a microwave absorber having a different microwave reflection capacity (for example, due to future change in frequency characteristics).
(7) Filling the gaps between adjacent component elements with a magnetic sealing agent, prevents the microwave absorbing capacity from being lowered.